Sconces are lighting fixtures affixed to a wall in such a way that it uses only the wall for support, and the light is usually directed upwards, or downwards, and sometimes upwards and downwards. Sconces may be a traditional torch, candle or gas light, or an electric light source.
Chandeliers and pendants are lighting fixtures that hang from a ceiling. Typically, a chandelier or a pendant light is supported from a ceiling mount by a cord, chain, or pipe with an upper end attached to the ceiling mount, and a lower end attached to the lighting fixture. A chandelier or a pendant light often include one or more shades and one or more lights such as one or more light bulbs.